Question: Solve for $z$, $- \dfrac{4z + 6}{2z + 5} = \dfrac{1}{4} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2z + 5$ $ -(4z + 6) = \dfrac{2z + 5}{4} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $4$ $ -4(4z + 6) = 2z + 5 $ $-16z - 24 = 2z + 5$ $-24 = 18z + 5$ $-29 = 18z$ $18z = -29$ $z = -\dfrac{29}{18}$